


Eat my Dust

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick story prompt from Tumblr.<br/>Sam decides to show Steve what it's like to be left in the dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat my Dust

 Steve was enjoying his usual morning run when he heard it, and for a moment he couldn’t believe the words that had reached his ears. There was no way Sam had ditched his own morning work out with Natasha, Sharon and Clint (or as Steve liked to call it, the show off hour).

       “Eat…” the first word forced him to turn around and acknowledge the voice that was obviously catching up to him, and he had expected to see Sam huffing it to catch up to him, but instead what he saw was just plane cheating.

   “don’t you dare!” He warned, picking up his pace even as he spoke.

     “My Dust!” Sam swooped past him in triumph, his arms outstretched above his head while his wings took him sailing past the super soldier with ease. 

    “Sam!” Steve called after him, picking up his pace to a hard run “Sam that’s not fair!”

     “Neither is being a super soldier!” His boyfriend called back in a joyful tone while he did a twirl in the air and arching himself up towards the sky. From where he was, Steve could see Sam performing various tricks in the air while he laughed, a joyful grin etched across his face.

    “No,” he chuckled to himself, slowing down to a power walk and keeping his eyes on Sam “It’s really not.”

      When the other man looked back down at the ground, Steve held up his hand and waved up at him, chuckling when the other Avenger swooped down and made a dive towards him. If it had been anyone else, especially Tony, Steve would have ducked to the side and avoided an incoming collision. But he was well aware of his boyfriends unmatchable skill in the air (unless you talked to Rhodey. he was certain he could match Sam’s aerial skill) and didn’t even bother flinching when Sam came to a hard stop directly in front of him and hovered there.

     “I see you ditched out on your training this morning?” He tried to play the dissapointed voice on his boyfriend, but the bright, happy look on Sam’s face prevented him from speaking without a smile stretched from ear to ear on his own face. “decided to show off?”

     “Ya, like you never do that,” huffed Sam, an amused tone in his voice. With a shrug of his shoulders, Steve held out his arms and snorted when Sam swung forward the last few inches and almost managed to tackle Steve to the ground while he wrapped his arms firmly around the blonds Neck. “Good morning handsome man.”

     “Wonderful morning.” `Steve Agreed, leaning forward and kissing Sam’s nose playfully only to have his boyfriend tilt his head up with his left hand and press their lips together in a tender kiss.


End file.
